Are You Scared?
by WriterwithWings1408
Summary: Well you shouldn't be. Because they're on Scare Tactics. I have been DYING to write this. So I did. I'm not kidding! this is not a troll fic! This is in fact my take on what might happen if Ponyboy and his pals were forced into a horrifying scenario in the ever not-so-famous, and seriously underrated show of Scare Tactics. Rated K for now, but it might go up...
1. Two-Bit

**What? No Scare Tactics fandom? That's a shame. Well I just had to write this fic or I'd rip my tongue out or worse..see Breaking Dawn! In this hopefully amazing story Each member of our favorite gang will be sentenced to a scenario on Scare Tactics. Some may have already been used others will come from my own sadistic imagination. (host narrator) TAKES PLACE IN 2012**

**First up: The funny, outgoing, Micky Mouse fan. Two-bit Matthews.**

_Hey Everyone! Meet Keith. He likes Micky Mouse, drinking, and cracking jokes. Sounds like my kinda guy! Anyway his friend Ponyboy set him up with a job at the local Disney store. Late at night, closing time, what could possibly go wrong?_

**Ponyboy:** I really want to put my friend Two-bit on Scare Tactics because he's a big joker, usually to someone expense so why not give him something new to joke about. He can laugh at himself. Hopefully I won't get my face pounded in.

_Beware Keith! you about to make one sale that you will not soon forget..._

Two-bit walked into the local free standing Disney store and met with Josh, his co worker.

"Hey man." Josh called hi-fiving Two-bit who reached for the last part of his uniform from the cashier desk. The Micky Mouse ears.

"So what am I doing?" Two-bit asked.

"We have to finish stocking the snow globes on that rack." Josh said walking over to a shelf that was already adorned with Cinderella, Toy Story and Lion King snow globes. Two-bit loped over and picked up the first glass globe that his hand touched. This process continued for a little over twenty minutes Him and josh talking about some TV show then music, then what schools they were in. They didn't stay on the same topic for more than four minutes.

They were standing by the Tinkerbell tee shirts as Josh taught Two-bit how to fold them. Until Josh brought up an interesting topic.

"Yo, have you ever heard of the phantom robber?" He asked.

"Nope." Two-bit said.

"Apparently there was a guy who had come in on black Friday about twenty years ago who wanted a tee shirt for his daughter. He had no cash on him and this store didn't take credit cards or checks at that time so he tried to just walk out of the store unnoticed. Sure as hell was busy enough. Hid the shirt in his jacket and started walking out. But he bumped into this black lady who was there with three kids. She blew up on him, started cussing him out, he was trying to apologize as she went on about how disrespectful it was that he dare touch her, he didn't though." Josh said. Two-bit was entranced by this story.

"What happened then?" He demanded.

"Well, some say the lady punched him in the jugular, others think he smashed a snow globe and slashed his throat because he was so upset. Whatever it was there was blood. It's still here." Josh led two-bit to the pillar at the entrance and sure enough he hadn't noticed it earlier but there was a red tint in the sparkly pillar.

"None of us could clean it up. They say as long as his blood is here he will always come back and try to lift that tee-shirt for his daughter."

"Spooky." Two-bit said. All of a sudden Josh's cell phone rang.

"Yello," He said. "Oh! Hey baby." It was evident within a few sentences that he was talking to his girlfriend. He hung up and turned to Two-bit.

"Look man, I gotta go. Can you cover for me, you can close at eleven." Before Two-bit could protest, Josh ran out.

Two-bit drummed a short, jazzy beat on the desk and adjusted the mouse ear headband on his scalp. He reached for his own phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Yo dal, what's up?" He asked. "Nah man, I'm working, Boss just left. Says this place is haunted." Two-bit looked up slowly as a middle aged man sauntered into the store.

"Look man, I gotta go."

"Can I help you sir?" He asked. The man stopped to look at the bouncy balls. He picked up an orange one and bounced it a bit , put it back and with his back still to Two-bit he walked over to the Tee-shirts.

"Excuse me sir, we're bout to close." The man never turned around. Two-bit started to get a little nervous. He noticed his hands were shaking he continued to drum in an irregular beat. He wasn't just nervous anymore.

"Sir, if you're going to buy anything, please make it quick." Two-bit said

"I'm sorry ma'am."The man whispered sheepishly. "What? I didn't touch you!" The man made no sense and frankly two-bit reached out his phone to call the police.

"Don't you dare call the cops." The man yelled with such a venom that Two-bit dropped his phone. He scrambled under the desk to get it. When he looked back up, there was a sound of glass breaking. The strange shopper had dropped a snow globe and Once Two-Bit saw this, he dove back under the desk.

"Don't make me angry lady." The man shouted. Two-bit dared another peek at this man with a shard of glass there was a slow motion, a loud scream, and blood. It got everywhere. The pillar, the shelves, even Two-bit's face. The eighteen year old greaser screamed. The man turned to face him. Blood oozing out of the ugly red slash of his throat.

"You boy, are you scared.." He choked.

"What the Hell!" Two-bit roared, horrified tears in his eyes.

"Are you scared?" He demanded. It sounded ugly, scary, and dead.

"Yes!" Two-bit shouted falling to his knees.

"Well you shouldn't be." The dying man chortled.

"!" Two-bit didn't even have words for this.

"Your on Scare Tactics!" The man suddenly sounded normal, if not happy. Two-bit's eyes widened and he choked on the curses stuck in his vocal chords.

"Your friend Ponyboy set you up."

"What? Hell No! That twerp ain't my friend anymore." Two-bit roared as a laughing ponyboy emerged from the back. Along with Josh."

"We cool Man?" Josh asked. Two-bit punched Ponyboy in the face, Not hard enough to hurt the boy, Ponyboy laughed.

"You had this coming man." He snickered.

"Don't worry kid, I'll get you back." Two-bit warned. Taking a long sip of the water ponyboy had handed him.

**Well folks The horrors are just getting started. This one wasn't as scary but seriously if this were you, you'd probably be screaming like a schoolgirl or worse. Two-bit's an ol' trooper. But don't worry it'll get worse.**

**MADDIELUVSU!**


	2. Johnny

**Chapter two**

**the poor, sweet, little Johnnycake.**

_What's up everybody! Say hello to Johnny. His friend Jazmine got him a job babysitting a little girl. _

**Jazmine: **I love Johnny and I want him to know that he can sometimes trust me. I may be a girl but I can pack a punch. Metaphorically. I do feel bad though, He doesn't do well under pressure and he isn't the bravest. I want to see how he'd react without someone to help him. Please forgive me for this baby!

_Watch out Johnny this little girl has a bit of an obsession with dolls...and death._

"Hello, You must be Johnny." A woman of middle age said.

"Yes ma'am." He chirped. He sat down on the couch across from the woman, Cheryl.

"Tonight you'll be watching my youngest. Rosie." She said. "The emergency numbers are on the fridge and feel free to have a snack if you'd like. I coupon." She grinned.

"Thank you ma'am." Johnny said politely.

"I should warn you about my little girl," Cheryl said. "I recently had a miscarriage, and it's been pretty tough on Rosie. She was looking forward to her little brother or sister." Cheryl said tragically.

"I'm so sorry." Johnny said.

"But she has taken to carrying a baby doll and acting like she's the doll's older sister." She said. Johnny didn't think that needed to be worried about. Little girls enjoyed dolls didn't they?

"I'm sure it won't be a problem ma'am." He smiled. She smiled back and stood up.

"Well. I am going to be late if I don't go now. The meeting should only be a few hours." She assured him. Before he could say another word of assurance she was gone. Johnny sauntered up the carpeted staircase to the first door where he heard the sound of humming. He knocked lightly on the door and the answerer was a little girl with raven hair and big brown eyes. She had pale skin and looked to be about seven or eight.

"Hi, are you Johnny?" She asked.

"Yup that's me." Johnny said.

"Did mom tell you what happened to Billy?" She asked.

"Billy?" Johnny asked.

"My little brother." She said. Johnny sighed.

"Well she said the baby died before he was born, and he's watching you from heaven now." Johnny assured the little girl. He didn't have much experience with girls, except for his friend Jazmine, but they understood each other perfectly. He didn't know how to handle a seven year old girl.

"Can we go downstairs?" She asked. Johnny nodded and she led the way down the carpeted stairs. The young girl disappeared into the kitchen and johnny sat down on the couch, eyeing the issues of Good-Housekeeping on the coffee table. Rosie emerged again with two tall glasses of lemonade. Neon blue straws rolling around the rims of the glasses. She set it down on the table next to the magazines and took one off the tray, handing the other to Johnny.

Rosie reached for some construction paper and crayons. Johnny craned his neck to see what she was drawing. It appeared to be a five pointed star with a circle around it.

"It's a luck charm." She said before he could ask what it was.

"A luck charm?" He asked

"Yeah it helps me see Billy." She said.

"Sweetie you do know that Billy was never born." Johnny said softly.

"I know but sometimes I can talk to him." She said. From upstairs, Johnny heard an unnerving sound of a baby cry. But wasn't Rosie the youngest?

"That's Billy. I think he's hungry." Rosie said. She hurried upstairs and Johnny took the opportunity to reach for the Mitchell's house phone. He dialed Cheryl's phone number.

"Hello?" Came the woman's voice. Official, if not boring voices in the background, she must be at the meeting.

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell, It's Johnny."

"Oh Hi honey, is everything alright?" She asked

"Yeah, but I think I heard something upstairs, and I think Rosie went upstairs to get her doll." He said.

"Okay Johnny, please listen to me." Cheryl's voice sounded very frightened. Johnny was sure to catch every word. "It is very important that you manage to take the doll from her. I don't care if she throws a tantrum but her therapist says it is imperative that we keep her separated from that doll. The miscarriage affected me, my older son but it hit her especially hard... She has these.. delusions, that the doll is real." Johnny froze.

"But Mrs. Mitchell, I heard a baby cry too." He said.

"I'm coming home right now. This is bad." She fretted. The line went dead. Johnny looked up and Rosie had her doll held close to her chest. But her doll was no doll at all. But a writhing, screaming, red, tiny baby. It seemed to be a premature birth of at least two months.

"This is Billy." She said. The sight of the baby, ragged mouth agape, eyes little dark slits. Red tender skin made Johnny feel sick. "I saved him in the hospital and I've been taking care of him. He's three months old." Rosie gazed adoringly at her little brother.

"Rosie may I hold your baby?" Johnny asked. He felt ridiculous. Asking a seven year old girl a question meant for a woman.

"I don't know he's a little cranky." Rosie said stoking the glorified fetus's face.

"Rosie let me the baby." Johnny said nervously. Rosie's face seemed to grow dark and older.

"No." She said simply. She cuddled the baby and kissed his little forehead. Johnny felt repulsed. He heard a car engine splutter and die outside and what felt to him like an agonizing hour was really only four minutes until Cheryl entered the house.

"Mommy, you're back!" Rosie shrieked happily.

"Rosie, what did I say about the doll?" Cheryl asked.

"That's I shouldn't playing with him." She said.

"Miss Angie said you shouldn't have the doll. Why don't we put it in the playroom for now." Rosie and her mother left the room and Johnny reached for his jacket so he could leave. A sharp scream made him stop cold. It was feminine.

"Mrs Mitchell." He called out. He saw the shadow of a female emerging from the hallway. Rosie was cradling Billy the miscarriage as the baby, no longer crying but gurgling a pitiful dying sound, sucked on something. A red liquid oozed down Rosie's arm.

"Aw, Look what you did Billy. You got mommy's arm all wet." She griped. The creepy fetus giggled and wheezed and Rosie took the _Female human finger_ out of the baby's mouth.

"Hey, Johnny. Don't you think Billy should have some new toys?" Rosie asked thoughtfully.

"No." Johnny whispered. Rosie removed her hand from her behind her back. A cleaver glinted in the florescent living room lights.

"But he's so bored with the toys he has now, I'm thinking a teething stick. In a nice dark color." Rosie threatened. Johnny screamed. Causing the seven year old mother(?) to advance. Johnny fell to his knees, bowing to the whim of a seven year old girl holding a baby that should have been dead months ago. She raised the cleaver.

"Are you scared Johnny?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yes." Johnny whimpered.

"What did you say?" She demanded loudly, causing the sixteen year old to cry out.

"Yes!" He shouted.

"Well you shouldn't be..." She said. Her voice now resembled the same warble as that of a normal seven year old girl.

"What the (unprintable word)!" Johnny screamed.

"Because you on scare tactics." The little girl said.

A beam of godly light seemed to hit Johnny just then. He glanced stupidly at the doll, now not as horrifically terrified he could see a loose wire in the toy's arm. And the made in china stamped to his right thigh.

"You friend Jazmine set you up." She giggled. johnny suddenly reddened as His friend waltzed into the room with a bottle of water for him. Jazmine ran over and hugged johnny who started whimpering in her shoulder.

"Why the Hell would you do something like that?" He asked her shirtsleeve.

"I'm sorry honey but I just had to." She laughed. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I still don't forgive you." He warned her.

**Chapter three? What'd you think, Please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated, please for the love of this story, I need some new scenarios! I haven't found any new ones on the show, and I try not to dwell on scenarios from my imagination. They're just too gory!**

**MADDIELUVSU!**


End file.
